fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zakary1
Welcome Hi, welcome to FusionFall Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jakenano.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fusion Aquaabyss (Talk) 21:07, 25 May 2011 Mission Template Can you help me with my templates its really hard to use it my computer crashes everytime I do it Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 19:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Zak: Sure! if you give me a link and the information, I can help you out ;) Also, if your computer is crashing, I would run a scan with Norton 360 or a WebCleaner tool. It's abnormal, but it's probably because your computer is really slow. Okay here Mission Offer Mission Details Zak: I completely reorganized the text. You need to put more time into what you write. If you want them to actually take it into suggestion, you better work on your grammar. Hey I have some questions about the template how'd you become a pro? Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 03:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Zak: I'm a 13 year old that has worked in the news business. I simply followed what people did, but on a much better standard. ^-^ Hey Im your age! Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 16:43, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello . Zak: Er..hi? Who might you be? ^-^ Toonmai Action and stuff! Check out my TOM Nano mission: Absolute Problem! And Fusion Upgrade: Things that would make fusionfall better. Regular Guy 01:36, September 21, 2011 (UTC) We at least me and Dentomorn have decided to try to bring most of the wiki users together for a meeting on the private chat thing on how to deal with this wiki contributer the contributer cant interfere. please spread the wordFusion megas15 20:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC)fusion megas15 :} Kandie Mission! I've just finished my new nano mission: Sour Taste - K'nuckles nano. Check it out and leave a comment of your thoughs agbout it in the comments section, and spread the word. Regular Guy 23:27, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your comment on my Sour Taste blog. And thanks for the advice, I don't really know to much about K'nuckles besides that he is fat and likes candy so I thought that his nano powers should reflect that. I'll try to come up with better powers. Regular Guy 02:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Mutraddi Encounter Please go check out my new Nano mission: Mutraddi Encounter. Please spread the word. Regular Guy 21:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Mission Blogs Hey dude. This is just a question I have been thinking, how do people get sooooo many people to comment on there blog, like you for example. I'm just wondering cause I write cool mission blogs, and I would like more people to just check it out. It to long taking time and putting messages on users' talk page. Please give me some advice! Regular Guy 20:03, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Zak: It's simple! Just make missions that catch people's eyes. Original and catchy names work the best. And to make people comment, your mission should be UNIQUE. Hey! Het you need to check this out, some guy on spanish Fusionfall wiki is stealing your nano mission ideas and mines and a whole lot of other users: http://es.fusionfallcn.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Marcelo_Fernandes/Misiones_nano_que_no_existen He stole my: Kevin Nano, Princess Nano, Computress Nano, Hoss Delgado Nano, and my Father Nano missions' he stole your Princess Bubblegum Nano mission. If you see any familar ones you should tell the Users that there Nano Missions are being stolen by some guy who was on this wiki but got band. Regular Guy 20:02, October 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. This is real! Hi, I'm StefanD11 and you can find me on FusionFall as Clayton Hexwave at Genius Grove any time and plz add me! Bye! StefanD11 14:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC)StefanD11StefanD11 14:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Offer Hi! I have noticed that you have been very active recently and have been improving the wiki in one way or another and I have decide to make you an admin. Will you accept? --Mog - 999,999 CP 5 TP 22:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Zak: Why of course! I'd be glad to be an addition to the Administative Team! :) Yeaha! Congratz. We are ADMIN now. So whats do you plan on doing? I know what I am gonna do. Regular Guy 20:30, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Zak buddy Whats up? I know you are 11 but, im 13 When I was 11 I was really good a graphics I could do bunch of stuff. Fusionwilliam WHY HAVE YOU DELETED IT??????????????THIS IS UNFAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Dr. Ivo Robotnik 12:23, December 25, 2011 (UTC)